


lost and found

by weregarurumon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumon/pseuds/weregarurumon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri Katou finally felt the feeling of happiness after so long. “I’ll never let you go ever again.” She whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt really bad that Juri never met Leomon again, so, I thought it would be good closure for her if she found him as an egg!
> 
> (The place she finds him is the Primary Village from Adventure/02, and she finds a Punimon because the Wiki says Punimon eventually evolves into Leomon!)

When Juri Katou lost her Digimon partner Leomon, she was devastated. Suddenly, she was over stricken with grief and sorrow-- something that made her friends worry immensely about her. Something about Juri was lost when he died. Her cheerfulness melted into sadness. She didn’t feel anything after his death, though, really. _He was dead?_ He couldn't… she couldn't bear the thought. She wouldn't accept it. Surely, someone as strong as Leomon wouldn't die! He couldn't! She told herself over and over again, hoping she would convince herself that Leomon wasn’t gone. She never could, though. The reality was too much for her to handle. The harsh reality. The reality where her mother was gone, and she was alone and sad.

Eventually, she got over it, but there were days when she’d think about Leomon and burst into tears. Could she have saved him? Could she? If only she would have known… he’d still be there for her, wrapping his big arms around her to comfort her. She thought a lot about it when she remembered. There were many sleepless nights in the Katou household. She tried, and tried to cheer up in those moments, but he was gone forever. _They_ were gone forever. The tears wouldn't stop coming. She couldn't change the past. No one could.

Juri didn’t visit the Digital World at all once the portal to there reopened for Takato. She wanted to… she wanted to be with her friends, but it hurt her too much to even think about. She kept her Digivice in a drawer in her room, buried under the papers inside. She didn't _want_ to forget, yet she just didn't _want_ to remember. Every thought about Leomon, his mane... the way he protected her... it felt like a stab in Juri's side. Why was it her? Why were her friends all with Digimon and she was the one without? Of course, she wouldn’t wish the same fate upon them or their Digimon, but… she couldn't help but think that fate was always against her. After all, Leomon and her father both told her the events that occurred were all because of Destiny.

It was late at night when Juri heard a strange voice. “Juri…” She was in bed, and shot up immediately at the sudden noise, she looked around. Her entire body started to shake. “Hello? Wh-What is it…?” She stuttered, protectively pulling her comforter closer to her body. There was no verbal response, instead she heard the sound of faint beeping coming from the drawer with the Digivice. She considered going back to sleep, thinking that this was just some strange dream-- but the curiosity would bother her to no end, she figured, as she climbed out of bed. She opened her drawer, tossed papers to the side carelessly, and picked up the beeping item in her hand.

The display had an egg on it, bouncing in place. Her heart skipped a beat, and her breathing became heavy. “L-Leo… L-Leomon…?” Juri sputtered, sitting on the floor with a thud. The Digivice was shaking in her hands from all her nerves. “Where are you?” She managed, after a moment. “Juri…” It mumbled. Her eyebrows lowered. “That’s... you? Right? I’ll find you, Leomon, don't worry!! We’ll be… together. I won't ever let you go, ever again.” Juri held the Digivice close to her chest. Her face was hot, and she started sniffling. She was fighting tears of joy and sadness. For all she knew, this could not have been Leomon, but that wouldn't stop her. She knew it in her heart that this was the Leomon she loved so very much calling her name.

* * *

 

Juri was led by her beeping Digivice to the hiding spot where Takato left Guilmon. The beeping got louder the closer she got. Juri entered cautiously. She was still in her nightwear. This was the place where the gate to the Digital World had reopened. This is where she would find him? The Digital World? Her heartbeat was rapid again. Her Digivice was in her hand, gripped as tightly as she could. She sighed, “Leomon…? Where are you?” Her Digivice beeped again, and she took it out to glance at. The egg was still there, bouncing as before. As she approached the gateway, the beeping got rapid and louder. _I’ll find you. No matter what._

The Digital World she entered was different than she remembered, the ground was plush and checkered. The colors were pastel. It was cheerful, and full of Digimon eggs, unlike the desert she had once found herself in before. It put her at ease. This place looked safe. Her Digivice beeped cheerfully. “Where are you?” She whispered, cupping her hands to her face. The voice came again. Though, now Juri could tell where it was coming from. It was closer than before, definitely. “Juri…” She turned her head, looking over the sea of eggs. “Leomon…” She said wistfully, as she stumbled in its direction. 

“Come find me…” The voice said again, after she had spent all of ten minutes looking around with no results. She fell to her knees, clenching her jaw. Which one was it? She glanced around frantically. Her efforts were simply not enough. She was lost. There were _hundreds_ of eggs. How would she find him like this? It would take days! Maybe even a month to search all of these eggs! She hit the ground with a fist, and cried out, as a last resort. “There’s too many, _I can't_ , I-I’m sorry, Leomon… I let you down again, I'm so lost without you! I need you here, but I'm failing as your Tamer!” The tears wouldn't stop rolling down her face, as she looked at her Digivice display again. “...Leomon?” Her voice was hoarse now. The screen flashed white, and the egg on the display cracked open. She let out a small screech of surprise. “Wh… where are you? What happened? Did I lose you? Oh n… no… nononono…” She clenched the Digivice tighter, bringing it closer to her chest. The screen flashed again, and in a big flash of light, to which Juri shielded her face with an arm, appeared…

A Punimon? She dropped the Digivice in her hand, and it fell to the ground with a clatter, as she wheezed in joy at the Digimon in front of her. The tears never stopped rolling down her face. This time, they were out of pure happiness, though. She couldn't find the words all of a sudden. There were so many things so say, but Juri was drawing a blank. “Leomon… I missed you so _much_ … because I love you so much…” She laughed, and outstretched her arms, and the Punimon jumped into them as she fell backwards, laughing and crying at the same time. “I love you more than anyone else.” Juri Katou finally felt the feeling of happiness after so long. “I’ll never let you go ever again.” She whispered. Destiny sure did work in strange ways. Juri was just glad that it finally was on her side.


End file.
